


Exceptions

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, and needs to study, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Kenma doesn’t exactly do physical contact, but when it involves a dim sun, he’s down for hugs anyday.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Series: One Shots I Think About [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata’s sunshine and we all love him.
> 
> Hehe PoV swap go brr

If you were a good acquaintance of Kozume Kenma, then you’d know how difficult it can be to initiate physical contact with the boy.

So when Kuroo Tetsurou walked in on Kenma and the shrimp getting all comfy on Kenma’s couch, he was confused, to sat the least.

————————————————————————-

Kenma knew how difficult it was to make Shouyou cry.

For as long as he knew the child of sunshine, he’d rarely ever seen Shouyou cry - and it was mostly over something as trivial as a missing Chicken McNugget after he was already having a bad day. Kenma would always talk to Shouyou over the phone and promise him - in that instant, anyway - to buy him two boxes of McNuggets the next day.

To Kenma though, it was worth it. He didn’t know how he’d managed to survive so long without Shouyou in his life. Sure, he may be a bit too loud sometimes, or he might be too demanding or bossy, but it was always that flare - that spark, akin to an ember - that always drew him in.

Kenma would do anything for his friend.

—————————————————————————

This wasn’t like Hinata at all. 

Kageyama just..... couldn’t stand Hinata right now. This WASN’T Hinata - this wasn’t the bright, sunny place that he could go to for warmth or inside jokes or challenges - this wasn’t him at all.

He was just a shell.

As soon as they lost against Inarizaki - Kageyama could still feel the tension snap; the roar of the crowd as Hinata’s spike - the spike he perfectly set, the spike Hinata flew towards and slammed with all his might - was blocked. 

The tangerine’s feet came into contact with the tile, and that was it. His eyes lacked the light they held - similar to his concentrated face, but sort of... dead - the very way he carried himself about wasn’t very.... Hinata.

They planned to stay for one more night before they left the hotel - if you could even call if that - and headed home. The dinner for that night was possibly the most awkward, humiliating and depressing thing Kageyama ever had to sit through.

Kageyama watched with pitying eyes as Hinata could barely pick up his chopsticks with how much his hands shook - eyes trailing to his own, shaking hands - though much sturdier than the tangerine’s.

No one said a thing as Hinata broke down, rice barely in his mouth.

—————————————————————————-

As soon as that text came in - at such a late hour nonetheless, Kenma knew something wasn’t right. Whether it be his gut instinct or common sense, he knew something was awry.

‘...can I come over?’ The text read. Kenma looked to the top of his phone screen, the large, glowing ‘8:37pm’ blaring in contrast with his dark-mode-themed emails.

‘I’m fine with it, but it’s late.. are you sure you want to come over now?’ Kenma replied, slightly worrying over what or why Shouyou needed to come over NOW, of all times.

‘I’m sure.’

Another red flag Kenma got from that interaction was the need for Shouyou to see him in person. Normally Shouyou would be fine with voice or even video calls, but this time... he wanted to see Kenma in person.

While Shouyou was supposedly taking the train to come over to Kenma’s house, Kenma took the time to choose out a movie for them both to watch, even popping the (unhealthy, but yummy) extra-butter popcorn in the pantry.

Popcorn popped and movie selected, Kenma awaited the chime of the doorbell to signal Shouyou’s arrival, getting slightly more anxious with each passing second.

The doorbell ring came.

——————————————————————————

Kuroo never bothered to ring doorbells - they were so loud and annoying, and the fact that people could ring them more than once was irritating. 

So instead, the rooster-head would simply opt for opening the door - though since Kenma almost always kept his door locked, it would usually be futile.

What he didn’t expect was to see Kenma hugging the shrimp loosely as said shrimp bawled his eyes out while shoveling popcorn down his throat, the movie in the background there sinply for display.

Kuroo slowly stepped out of the house.

—————————————————————————-

When Shouyou woke up on Kenma’s couch, eyes swollen and uncomfortable, he simply went back to sleep, deciding to wake up later.

When Kenma was making pancakes, to help cheer up Shouyou, and saw a bag of chicken nuggets on his doorstep, he didn’t question a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so sorry I had to go on that long hiatus. Juggling writing fics AND studying just seemed like way too much, and I was already really stressed at the beginning of the term, so I had to go on a break. 
> 
> Again, I’m really sorry, but I should be up and running really soon.


End file.
